Spin My Feelings
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: Haruhi is roped into attending the twins slumber party and is dreading what may or may not happen. Will love bloom despite her fears or will she find herself alone yet again?


**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own OHSHC!

Haruhi sighed as she walked up to the large ornate door that decorated the twins front porch. She was hesitant to even knock lest she damage something and owe even more money to her stupid rich friends than she already did. Her hands were shaking causing the thin piece of paper she was holding to fall to the ground, coming to a rest next to her feet. The twins had invited everyone in the host club to come to their house for a slumber party and she just knew that something was going to happen, something that she was not looking forward to.

Before she could even move to pick up the paper let alone run away as she wished to the double doors were flung open and two arms were thrown around her shoulders. She groaned and closed her eyes as the twins dragged her into the house leaving the invitation forgotten on the step. When they arrived in the living room Haruhi realized that she was the last to arrive, at exactly 8:00, though she couldn't really bring herself to care. After all it's not as though she was late and made anyone wait on her. She quickly shook the twins off her shoulders and started exploring the room, ignoring the whines Hikaru aimed at her. She almost immediately found her way to the food and was awed by the immense spread in front of her. She had already eaten dinner before she arrived but the food all looked too good to pass up.

She gasped as a certain dish caught her eye, "Is that fancy tuna!?"

Three sets of laughter broke out behind her and she noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had followed her over to the food and had heard her question.

"You are right Haruhi! That is most definitely fancy tuna! Daddy made sure these evil twins got it just for you! Only the best for my daughter!" Tamaki cried dramatically, ignoring the twins grumbling in the background.

Haruhi just stared at him for a moment before turning back to look at the food, trying to identify what exactly was covering the table. The twins slowly slid up on either side of her and started pointing out foods and the names they bared, holding the food out for her to try every time. Tamaki was quick to force his way between Haruhi and Hikaru complaining about them leaving him out. As the three started arguing Haruhi turned her attention to the other three host club members in the room. Kyoya was easy enough to find, sitting primly on the couch alternating between typing something on his computer and writing something in his mysterious black notebook. Rolling her eyes Haruhi turned some more and saw Hunny with his face covered in frosting being forcefully held back from the large spread of sweets by Mori.

Haruhi chuckled and shook her head, whatever she could say about her friends they were always predictable. Kyoya was always working, Hunny was always eating cake while Mori tried (and failed) to keep him in some semblance of control, Tamaki was always acting over dramatically about some injustice, and the twins were always planning and playing tricks.

She glanced over at the latter three and was startled to find that the twins were suddenly missing from the room and Tamaki was curled up in his emo corner. She warily inched her way over to Mori and Hunny hoping that they may offer some form of protection from whatever storm the twins were about to set loose in the house. Unfortunately before she had gotten even halfway across the room they twins burst back in each armed with a bottle and bearing massive, no-good smiles on their faces.

Haruhi glances at the clock hoping that is not too late to make a run for it and is shocked to find it is already 10:00 and that she was well and truly trapped. After all city transportation stopped running at 10:30, there was no way she would make it to a bus by then. She glanced back over at the twins and was relieved to see that their attentions were focused on their Senpai and not on her. The other four in the room slowly started to take notice of the two beaming twins and it was the lack of the noise of Kyoya typing that finally got Tamaki's attention. Seeing that all eyes were finally on them the twins grinned even wider and they started talking as one.

"Senpai was getting boring so we decided to play a game, don't you want to play with us!" They called, sitting down beside each other in one fluid motion and placing the bottle in front of them.

The other members of the host club started at them in confusion until Kaoru reached out and spun the bottle. Haruhi's stomach dropped and she glanced at the door before resigning herself to playing one of the most cliched party games in the history of parties. Under the watchful eyes of the twins everyone settled themselves in a circle around the bottle, Hunny sitting next to Kaoru and Mori, Kyoya sitting next to Mori, Tamaki sitting next to Kyoya, and Haruhi tucked between Tamaki and Hikaru.

Hunny is bouncing up and down in place chatting excitedly about playing a game with his friends and how he couldn't wait to find out what they were going to do with the bottle. Haruhi sighed, sometimes she really wondered how Hunny was the oldest when he seemed so innocent. Mori was sitting quietly by Hunny's side (nothing new there) and Kyoya was glancing longingly at his laptop. In the end though he resigned himself to sitting there knowing the quicker they started the quicker he could go back to whatever he was always doing on that laptop. Tamaki looked torn as though he was fighting with himself over whether playing a game involving kissing with the evil twins and his precious daughter was a smart idea. In the end he decided to play, after all he could better protect Haruhi's virtue if he was by her side.

Haruhi watched the twins for a moment as her brain worked on an excuse that would get her out of playing this game, and finally a light bulb when off in her head.

"I can't play this game guys, I took a vow of abstinence! My mom would be very disappointed in me if I broke it, so I can't sorry!" She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that the twins would fall for her ruse.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before matching grins spread across their faces, "Oh really? Then why aren't you wearing a ring huh?"

The rest of the host club looked at the twins in confusion so Kaoru took it upon himself to explain to everyone, "When someone makes a vow of abstinence or chastity they wear a ring to signify that, and as all of you can see Haruhi bears no such ring!" Hikaru then picked up the explanation seamlessly, " So it seems pretty obvious that she is merely trying to get out of playing a fun, harmless party game. So sad." Both twins then turned to look at Haruhi, who by this point was trying to disappear into the floor.

A silent staring contest between the twins and the back of Haruhi's head, and Haruhi and the floor soon commenced. This continued on for a couple minutes before the silence was broken by an exasperated sigh and sudden movement from none other that Kyoya. He reached out and grabbed the bottle sending it spinning with a quick flick of his wrist. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the movement as the bottle came to a stop pointing at Tamaki.

"W-W-What!" The flamboyant male shrieked, toppling over onto the floor.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and shot the blonde an un-amused glare, "Sit up you moron"

Tamaki pouted and shot the stoic male his best puppy eyes, "But mommy, those evil twins are being creepy!" he whined before righting himself back into a sitting position.

Kyoya rolled his eyes again before he shifted to be facing his best friend, and kissing him lightly on the cheek before sitting back down completely unperturbed. Tamaki just blinked and released a small Oh that was easily drowned out by the twin's matching shout of indignation.

"Kyoya! What the heck man! That's cheating!" The two Hitachiin's were leveling the raven with angry glares.

The older boy merely rolled his eyes yet again and stated in a matter of fact tone, "You never once said where the kiss had to be placed, only that the one who spun the bottle needed to kiss the person whom the bottle was pointing at when it stopped moving. Therefore a kiss to the cheek was completely within the parameters of the rules you set forth when we started this game. If you have an issue with that I suggest you better clarify the rules before you begin a game next time."

Kaoru grumbled under his breath while Hikaru pointed at the bottle, "Fine then, whoever this bottle is pointing to will be kissed _On The Mouth,_ " He glared and Kyoya as he said this, "And that is the rule."

Kyoya just arched his eyebrow, while Mori and Hunny shake their heads, "Nuh-uh guys, you can change the rules now." Mori nods, "Its unhonorable."

The twins grumble but finally conceded to the modified rule, "Fine, But it's not gonna be any fun this way."

Tamaki laughs at the irritated twins as he reaches out and spins the bottle which lands pointing at Mori. The two males stared at each other, one embarrassedly and one impassively. Tamaki crawled over Kyoya's lap to place a fleeting kiss on Mori's cheek before quickly fleeing to his spot once more. The other members of the host club chuckled and their king's embarrassment as Mori spun the bottle quickly. The club members held their breath and froze as the bottle stopped pointing to Hikaru, everyone was wondering the same thing, would Hikaru make Mori kiss him on the mouth? Mori kissed the older twin on the cheek with no incident leaving some people disappointed, some relieved, and some confused. The game progressed quickly Hikaru kissing Kyoya, Kyoya kissing Kaoru , Kaoru kissing Hunny, and Hunny kissing Haruhi.

Haruhi was now staring down at the unassuming little bottle as though she was waiting for i to turn into a snake and bite her. Finally after much prompting from her fellow club members she reached down and spun the bottle. she watched with bated breath as the bottle slowed down until it stopped point at ….. Tamaki. Her breath hitched and she looked at the male in stricken confusion.

"Haruhi, you can kiss my cheek, its fine. After all it's not like this is the first time it has happened." Tamaki said ginning at the confused girl.

Haruhi nodded and leaned over to kiss her senpai. she felt her lips brush the soft skin of her cheek before the texture of the skin changed suddenly and she found herself face to face with the blonde, literally. She slowly realized that Tamaki had moved his head at the last moment and their lips were now pressed together. The brunette jerked back and stared at the male for a moment before she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You better go after her you moron, really how do you screw up this badly?" Kyoya muttered already walking back to his laptop.

"Yeah Senpai, if you don't go we will." Hikaru said glancing over at the door Haruhi had run through.

Hunny and Mori both stayed silent but they were watching to see what the blonde would do.

Tamaki glanced from face to face before he too jumped to his feet and took off after Haruhi like a bat out of hell. He walked out the door and found himself in a hallway filled with doors. with a sigh he started to pull door after door open each time coming face to face with yet another empty closet.

'Who in the hell needs this many closets in one hallway!' He thought angrily ignoring that fact that he had probably more in his house. He yanked the next door open, except it didn't open leaving the blonde staring at the locked piece of wood.

He knocked lightly, "Haruhi, are you in there?" he asked quietly, not wanting to spook the probably already skittish girl.

"Go away Tamaki, I don't want to talk to you." Haruhi's voice drifted out from wood, muffled only slightly allowing Tamaki to her that she had been crying.

"Haruhi, please open the door, I want to talk to you." He waited but heard nothing, "Please, I want to apologize."

He stepped back as he heard the lock click out of place and then the door slowly pushed open revealing the crying girl standing in the doorway. He yearned to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright but he figured that that would probably only make everything worse. The two stood there for a few moments, Tamaki looking at Haruhi and Haruhi looking at the ground.

Finally Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi, I'm really sorry, it was only supposed to be a joke. It was a mistake to kiss you and I will never do it again."

He waited for the girl to respond but when moments passed filled with nothing but silence he turned to walk away. His movement was stopped by a hand grasping the side of his shirt and Haruhi muttering something to quietly for his to hear.

"What did you say?" He asked, watching the smaller closely.

"No." She repeated, slightly louder this time.

"No? No what, Haruhi you're not making any - " He started only to be cut off.

"I dont want you to say you will never kiss me again! I liked it you idiot but i don't want to be some joke to you! You flirt with women left and right and pledge your undying love to them yet you treat me as a child. I'm not a child Tamaki, and I love you …. I do so so much." The brunette cut herself off, she had said too much already.

Tamaki stared at the crying girl in shock before quickly shaking it off, "Haruhi, Haruhi look at me." He ordered.

Haruhi shook her head keeping her gaze firmly locked on the wooden floor below her feet.

Tamaki sighed lifting the girls head up and meeting her watery eyes for a split second before she shifted them away. " Haruhi, please look at me." the girl continued to look the other way obstinately so the blonde continued anyway. "Haruhi I care about you so much, so so much, and I'm not sure if this feeling is love or not but I know if it's not I could fall in love with you. Please give me a second chance, I promise I won't blow it." He leaned his head down to rest his forehead against Haruhi's, gazing into her stunned and slightly reddened brown eyes.

Haruhi's eyes widened and the blonde's words but a smile quickly bloomed on her face and more tears, this time happy, sprang up in her eyes. she reached up and grabbed the back of Tamaki's neck pulling him down into a gentle kiss, "Of course you idiot, I love you" She whispered.

The smile seemed to be infectious for it quickly spread across Tamaki's face as well and he pulled her into a tight bear hug. They pulled apart after a few minutes and Haruhi blushed as she glanced back at the door, "We should probably head back in, the rest of the club is probably worried about us."

Tamaki chuckled and motioned for Haruhi to lead the way back to the room which she did with some reluctance. After she had made such a scene she was worried about what everyone would think. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room and moved straight towards the unoccupied couch in the middle of the room. Tamaki followed her and sat next to her grinning as the small girl curled up against his side. a chuckled from across the room drew both of their attentions and they noticed the whole club was watching them and smiling, even Mori as small as it might be. Haruhi blushed and buried her face in Tamaki's side.

Kyoya cleared his throat drawing the attention away from the new couple, something Haruhi was extremely grateful for. "It is 11:30 and it is time that we all retire for the night, we have to awake early to entertain our guest at the picnic tomorrow."

Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru whined almost simultaneously and sent the stonic male their best puppy dog eyes but it did them no good for the raven had made up his mind. They all grudgingly moved to their futons, Tamaki pulling his right up next to Haruhi's so that they could cuddle. The brunette chuckled when the boy fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"Hey Senpai was the first to fall asleep! We should do something to him!" Hikaru cried but was silenced quickly as Kyoya lobbed a pillow at his face.

"Go to sleep" he growled before flicking the lights off plunging the room into darkness.

The four host who were still awake exchanged good nights and slowly drifted off to sleep one by one. The last conscious thought that crossed Haruhi's mind before she followed her new boyfriend into the world of dream was 'Maybe this party wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I'm really glad I came."

Fin

 **A/N:** Wow, okay so this is so beyond late! I wrote this as part of a Give-away on Tumblr like almost four months ago D:

Anyway, I hope you all like it!


End file.
